The World of Pokémon
by Arcitec
Summary: -"The Flame of Charmander," the first installment to my series which follows two characters named Jacob and Maddie. Jacob picked Charmander as his first pokemon, the same time Ash got his Pikachu. Some familar characters from the real series will cross.-
1. The Flame of Charmander

**The World of Pok****é****mon**

-**Chapter 1-The Flame of Charmander**

My First FanFic, I think I'll make this one a running series. I really think the character Jacob can go far...

_Disclaimer: I really think this goes without saying and I hate that I have to do this but anyway, just in case, I DO NOT own Pokémon._

* * *

The bright morning sun rose in the east, a perfect day to be travelling. Jacob awoke with eagerness to start his journey and get his very first Pokémon. The night before he could barely contain himself, he read and reread every bit of information he had on Pokémon training, from catching them to raising them to be strong but loving. Jacob got dressed and packed his things with increased speed, only the essentials, like a map, some medicine and of course his prized procession, a rare yellow coloured metal his father had found for him…

He ate his breakfast in a rush and grabbed some money just in case. He was just about to walk out the door when.

"Jacob!"

"Yeah Mom?" he called back

"Do you have everything?" she said,

"Yes I do" he answered back "I'm 10 now mom, I can take care of myself"

Moms have a way of caring too much don't they? He thought, but Jacob knew she was just being a mom so he'll let her fuss. She's usually in a happy-go-lucky mood but today she seems to be holding back some tears.

"Your going to visit your friend in Viridian City correct? She called last night to make sure your still up to travel with her." sighing "I'm so glad your not going to be alone." she added.

"Just like Maddie to call again about it" he muttered to himself, he would be meeting her at her house when he got there. They use to always play together until Jacob moved from Viridian to be closer to his dad's work. That was a long time ago, now he was just grateful to have her coming with him on his quest. Just like old times.

"Okay Mom, I'm heading out now, I'll phone you when I reach Viridian."

"Wait, don't forgot your pokégear, it has your phone. See, that's why I ask you if you have everything." she paused "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he replied "Love yah Mom" he yelled to her as he went out the door.

Jacob started walking along the path, he knew his mom was crying by now but he didn't look back. He would see her again, so he didn't understand why Moms got so emotional at this stuff. As soon as he was in the clearing, he wiped out his folding bicyclical from his bag and pedaled. He rode toward Pallet town, a short distance away from his home, the town of Halftia, right on the border between Kanto and Johto.

It was still early in the day, Jacob could hear some Pidgey singing a dawn chorus, the sun's rays sawn in his eyes so he put on some shades. A bunch of butterfree flew past him, and a couple of Rattata ran beside his bike, it's going to be a good day he thought. He had to take a ferry to get across the water which separated the two towns, the fastest route to Pallet. The other road was too long, it went north a bit then though Viridian before Pallet town. After a 10 minute ride, he got off the boat and walked the rest of the way, only 2 minutes had past before the lab came into view, it shined in the light, he started to run. Though the windows he saw some people a stir so he started to run a little faster in hopes the Pokémon he wanted was still there.

* * *

The lab seemed smaller than he remembered, maybe for the fact that he was 5 the last time he was here would be the cause, or perhaps the mess around the decks and machines caused it. Contradicting to the figures he saw, no one was around to which he could see. "Maybe I am the first one here." thinking to himself. These thoughts came to his mind until a voice appeared behind him.

"Ah" it said

He turned to see Professor Oak, and bowed.

"Please, please there's no need of that" he said humbly "this way"

"Your right on time, your the second child to get their Pokémon" he paused "oh by the way, how's your Father doing? I hear he has found some rare gems in one of his digs."

"Yeah, he's doing well for him…" Jacob started " Wait! Did you say second? Who's here before me?" he questioned with a little shock.

"My grandson of cause, he stayed over night to get his first pick" Oak said

Oh yeah of course, he thought; Gary, "I wonder which Pokémon he got…"

They walked over to where the pokéballs were, there seemed to a podium type machine holding them. It was in the center of room, only two balls remained, because Gary was there holding the third.

"Gramps, I still need my spare pokéballs and pokédex." he said matter-of-factly

"I'll be with you in a second, I have to help Jacob pick his Pokémon first" Oak said

"How's it going Jacob" Gary said quite firmly

"It's alright" he said with emphases

Jacob knew Gary was arrogant and kind of a bully but he seemed to have respect for him, maybe because his father was well known like his grandpa.

"Well" Oak Said "Jacob, please choose your partner"

He stood there for a moment, he waited for this day for a long time, and knew which one he wanted but he still hesitated for some unknown reason.

"I thought long a hard professor" he confessed "and I choose…"

Just then the door bust open and a figure was there, Jacob knew exactly who it was right away.

Donovan, a boy who lived in Viridian, they despised each other so but Jacob always kept his cool when they talked. They used to live close by to one another back in the day, and he was and still is a… with lack of a better term. A Bitch. Jacob knew he liked his friend Maddie, Donovan must think he was in competition with him or something. Don had a way of putting you in your place but Jacob never let Don do that to him. Perhaps that's why they were so different, maybe that's why it set them apart.

"Hey Oak" Donovan injected "where's my Pokémon?"

"You can't talk to my Grandfather like that!" Gary snapped

Donovan started to retort but Oak stepped in.

"Calm yourself Gary, now who might you be?" Oak questioned

"Call me Don, prof, the greatest trainer ya'll ever meet' he said with confidence border line cockiness "so where's my Pokémon?" he repeated

"You will have to wait, Jacob here is getting his" Oak said

Don looked to Jacob just stared at him, he stared back, they could see the hatred filling both their eyes and the anger in which raged in them all these years. The tension and silence was so thin Jacob could have sworn he heard a pin drop. He left his gaze after a few seconds and reached for the pokéball with a tiny flame on it. He could hear Don saying "hurry up already" but he ignored him.

"I chose Charmander Professor" he announced

"Excellent choice" said the professor, "I chose Charmander as my first Pokémon when I was your age as well. Now that leaves Bulbasaur here for you Don."

If Bulbasaur's left, then that means Squirtle's with Gary, Jacob thought to himself.

"Bulbasaur?" Don said with some disgust "oh well, it have to do until I get other, stronger Pokémon, alright fine"

Don grabbed his pokéballs and pokédex with much force it almost made professor Oak trip, he didn't even say sorry, he just turned and left the building by pushing the door hard letting it close with a thug.

"I don't see that boy with much of a future" Oak said under his breath "Anyhow" with a happy tone "here are your pokéballs and now your pokédex gentlemen, this is your identification as a trainer as well so be sure not to lose it okay?"

"O.K." Gary and Jacob said in unison

"So are you boys heading out now" Oak asked,

Gary answered "I think I'll wait until Ashy-boy gets here."

Ash is coming? Jacob thought, but there isn't a single Pokemon left. Ah, but knowing the Professor, he must have some others just lying around else where.

Gary walked around back to see the forest Pokémon that lived there while he waited and Jacob said his good-byes to him. He waved his thanks and good-bye to Oak and was about to leave but he stopped him.

"Jacob, one more thing before you go, please keep an eye on that Don, I believe he may need a little guidance along the way into becoming a trainer."

He pause, hesitating but said "Alright, I will." But not sure if he could keep that promise.

Oak nodded and left the room then Jacob turned to move toward the door, opened it and there was Don, waiting for him. Just then, his earlier thought of a "good day" vanished.

"Bout time. I was waiting for you like, forever." Don said with a tone of annoyance "lets have a battle, I wanna see if that _Flame of Charmander_ you have is better than my ballistic Bulbasaur."

Me Battling Don? Jacob thought, It was going to be a "Great Day."

* * *

**Next Chapter - Thunder Showers**

The next chapter will be a filler, before he gets to viridian, I'm thinking he should catch a Pikachu here, whatdaya think?as the title suggests, there will be **Thunder Showers** like when ash is going to viridian but maybe it's unnatural rain?perhaps a Pokémon is causing it? ! ?

please wait and read the next Instalment


	2. Thunder Showers

**

* * *

**

The World of Pokémon

-**Chapter 2-Thunder Showers**

_Sorry, you won't see Maddie until the next chap. i just got to play this right. I'm trying to set up the story perfectly._

* * *

"If it's battle you want, so be it" Jacob said "come on out Charmander"

He throw his pokéball, and out came a brilliant red lizard-like Pokémon, "char char" it said as it announced itself. Then Don released his Pokémon, a Bulbasaur, a green plant like animal, which seemed smaller than an average one.

Jacob used his pokédex to check it out, vice versa with Don.

Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. For some time after it's birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on it's back.

Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The fire on the tip of it's tail is a measure of it's life. If healthy, It's tail burns intensely.

"Enough of the school lesson, let's battle, NOW!" Don insisted

He made the first move with a Leech Seed from his Bulbasaur. It lifted its bulb on its back and launched a seed directly at Charmander.

"Dodge Charmander, then use scratch," Jacob said. The claws of Charmander's headed right for Bulbasaur, but it quickly moved out of the way."

"Good dodge, you might not be as weak as you look" Don criticised "now use vine whip" he demanded. A critical hit at Charmander. It looked hurt, bad, even though it was a grass attack. "Finish him quickly, use Take Down!"

"Were not out yet!" Jacob yelled, "Get ready Charmander, wait for Bulbasaur to come close enough, I'll tell you when…"

Bulbasaur run at Charmander, fast, its size made it quick. But Charmander just stood there, waiting for its order. Jacob looked to Charmander and it looked back, he knew he'd be the best of friends with him from this point on, they understood each other so well, it's like they've known each other for years.

Don was taking this cease fire as his opportunity to strike. "If yah just wanna stand there that's fine by me, all the easier."

Just as Bulbasaur was in front of Charmander, Jacob yelled "Jump up on top of it!" this surprised Don. "Now use ember, full power!" A great big fire ball erupted of Charmander's mouth, it engulfed Bulbasaur, **super effective**. Bulbasaur was then down for the count.

"WHAT!" Don exclaimed "Impossible, I had you right where I what'd you, I was perfect at command, it must be all your fault Bulbasaur, return." The anger in Don's face was hard to describe. "Your pathetic" he muttered.

Jacob ran over to his Charmander. "Great job, you deserve a good, long rest."

He then whipped out his pokéball from his belt and a bright light shoot out at Charmander which in turn sent it back in its ball. Remembering what professor Oak said to him, Jacob looked at Don and said.

"You should treat your Pokémon with some kindness, then they will fight better for you"

"I don't need your advice" Don snapped "I'll beat you the only way I know how, catching stronger Pokémon than you, I just need to get rid of this one and get a stronger replacement"

Then he turned to go but Jacob started to say "You'll never beat me, not the way you handle your Pokémon" Don stopped, Jacob thought he was going to say something, but he just added a "humph" then started walking again. "Whatever" Jacob added.

* * *

Jacob was walking down the stairs which went to the front gates of the Lab, he went on a little further on the path until he saw a figure running his way. He recognized the guy.

"Ash? Is that you?" he yelled to him

"Yeahit'sme" Ash stammered as he stopped in front of Jacob. "Can'ttalknowJacob, mustgetaPokémon." he said quite fast, barely understandable "I'msolate"

He looked out of breath, the way he was panning hard. Jacob knew Ash just woke up, he still had his pyjamas on and had a terrible case of bed head. Wait, Ash's hair always looks like that.

"Well" Jacob began as he looked at his watch, it read 12:15pm. "You better hurry, I was just there and I don't think Oak has any Pokémon left…"

With that statement, Ash's face turned over, he said his "Thanks" and just booked it passed him faster than a Rapidash.

* * *

Jacob kept on walking down the road which lead him out of the town, he decided not to use his bike wanting to see some Pokémon to catch. "I think I'll take the long way" he thought to himself and continued travelling.

After a few hours, he didn't see any suitable Pokémon, sure he saw Pokémon, but all of them were with their families which he didn't want to disturb or in groups which wasn't a good idea to attack, especially Spearow.

He looked at the time, it was now 4:40pm, still early, very early. He should be in Viridian City by midnight tonight, if conditions are favourable he wanted to see Maddie as soon as possible, but most likely he would have to make a camp site.

Just then, something yellow caught the corner of his eye, he bolted round to see a small, little Pikachu with a heart shaped tail, it must be female. This was strange to see, he knew Pikachu lived in forests away from people, not in a open field area like this one. It must have gotten lost or something.

Jacob wanted to catch it, he checked his pokédex for info.

Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It's lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on it's cheeks.

He was right about the forest info, he knew that he read it somewhere before in his text books.

"All right, go Charmander" Jacob said as he throw his pokéball "Let's see if we can catch this Pikachu"

"Char Char" he agreed

"Use Ember" Charmander shot a burning blast of tiny fire balls but they all missed.

Pikachu was too fast, it dodged, then it just stared with a smile by the looks of it, it seemed to be liking this battle.

"Having fun?" Jacob asked Pikachu seemed to nod. "O.K. Charmander, use Leer then Growl. That should put it off guard." Which it did. Pikachu stumbled a bit.

"Now, smokescreen to so it can't move, then use…"

But as the smokescreen surrounded Pikachu, it use a Thundershock to strike back which hit Charmander, but he was still okay, the shock was a minor setback.

"Great, Charmander use metal claw to finish it"

Charmander jumped up into the air to deliver the blow, Pikachu was left in a daze. It's last moments of freedom were hearing the words "Go Pokéball" then being sucked in the ball.

Do-duh, Do-duh, Do-duh, Doo. "yes" Jacob exclaimed "We just caught, a Pikachu"

He pick up the ball. The instance battle lasted a good 30 minutes. "do yah want to come out and walk with us?" he asked. At that moment the ball opened by itself and out plopped Pikachu. "Pika!" it said, Jacob took that as a yes.

* * *

They walk for at least another hour before they noticed the clouds coming in from the west. Jacob then looked at his Pokégear, and turned on the radio to the weather channel. The announcer was talking, he said

"…that's the weather in Johto, now for the Kanto region. Looks like clear skies in Saffron and Vermilion City. Oh, but to bad for Viridian, rain clouds just appeared out of no where in that area, looks like _Thunder Showers _in the vicinity, folks…"

Great! Rain, that should hold us up for a bit, Jacob thought. He, and his Pokémon then went into a near by tree grove to seek shelter. Luckily, there was a cluster of trees which made a canopy like umbrella. However, it was a bit far from the trail.

Jacob then gathered some fire wood, Pikachu went to get some berries on the trees and Charmander started the fire. After an hour of so the rain got really harsh almost unnatural, the wind was no help either. It was cold, so cold in fact that it felt like a shot of needles piercing the skin. The canopy held though, it protected them well, thanks to the trees bunched together, this prevented some of the cold and wetness of the weather. Pikachu and Charmander fell asleep within the first two hours of setting up the camp, but Jacob stayed awake to watch over them for at least another hour or so. He was about to close his eyes, until a bright light emitted from his bag, he got up and looked to see what it was.

The light came from the metal stone his father had given him. It was bright, and glowing yellow, the light it gave off allowed him to see that it had thunderbolt shapes on it, maybe it always had the shapes, he just couldn't tell before.

As he held it, and loud cry sounded in the distance which sent a chill down his spine. The cry awaked the Pokémon which ran to their master's side. Jacob looked to the air to see what made the noise. It sounded again, the cry was bird-like and it was louder than before. "So it must be closer" he thought.

After a minute or so, whatever made the sound appeared. A Zapdos, it flew right above them, and circled summoning lightning in its woke. Jacob pointed his pokédex at it.

Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. A legendary Pokémon that is said to live in the thunderclouds. It freely control lightning bolts.

"Wow, your telling me" he said to himself. "Char" "Pika"

Charmander and Pikachu stared at the majestic bird, it's wings and feathers resemble lightning in its own right. It was flying right above them, not doing anything though, but it looked like that the Zapdos flew to their spot for a reason, like going to Jacob was it's destination. He was convinced that Zapdos cause the storm using Rain Dance, but was unsure why? Jacob saw that the metal stone stopped glowing, for how long, he hadn't noticed but as it stopped glowing, Zapdos stopped circling. The storm started to let up a bit, most of the clouds were moving eastward, Zapdos in its woke.

Just as fast as it appeared, it was gone. In the other direction, just as the storm started to end, a blazing ball of white light lit up the sky. The blast was bigger than lightning, the huge bolt filled the heavens with an ominous glow, it wasn't from Zapdos, it had left but then, where did that come from? The rain fully stopped now, it was a clear night sky. Jacob wondered what it was but forgot about it when he looked at the time.

1:00am!? Already? Jacob checked his watch again, it was defiantly 1:00 o'clock. He was hoping to meet Maddie at her house tonight. Oh well, tomorrow will have to do.

He told his Pokémon to go back to sleep, they would be leaving first thing in the morning.

* * *

When he awoke the light of the new day welcomed him and his Pokémon, "What a night" he said aloud. Jacob cleaned up their camp site and started for Viridian City.

As they packed, Jacob came to a realisation, his stone must have somehow called Zapdos to it, but how? He would figure it out one day. "When that time comes" Jacob started thinking "I'll be ready Zapdos, we will meet again."

_

* * *

_

I have the Next chap. half done, and I have an idea for the forth chapter already in mind so please, keep checking in.

**Next Chapter - On The Road Again**


	3. On The Road Again

**The World of Pokémon**

-**Chapter 3-On The Road Again**

_Sorry for the wait, I was working on a AAML story as well, so be sure to check that one out when I publish it k?_

* * *

After an exciting night before, Jacob wanted to rush to Viridian City fast to tell Maddie what had happened. So with everything packed, and Pokémon in their pokéballs, Jacob decided to use his bike the rest of the way toward the city. But before he was off, his Pokégear started ringing, it was his mom.

"Hello, Jacob dear" sounding worried "I tried calling you last night but the storm was blocking the signal, are you alright? Where are you now?"

"I'm fine mom," reassuring her "Just fine, I found some shelter during the storm and I'm really close to Viridian City by now, like an hours bike ride, I'll call you back in the Pokémon Centre okay."

"O.K. son, take care, I love you."

"Love you too Mom"

And with that, he was off _on the road again._

* * *

With the outskirts of Viridian in sight, Jacob pedaled hard toward the city. Upon entering, an officer stopped and ask for some identification. He show her his pokédex which stated;

"I'm Didi," said a sweet voice "A pokédex programmed by professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Jacob Fluoresce from the town of Halftia. My function is to provide Jacob with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen I can not be replaced."

The officer, named Jenny, verified the I.D. and sent him on his way but warned him of dangerous Pokémon thieves on the loose, she showed him a picture and he recognized their clothing to be Team Rocket members. His father, had also warn him of these crafty people and their organization.

Jacob finally reached the middle of the city, he still remembered the way through the area he used to live in. He found himself biking around the huge Pokémon centre toward Maddie's home.

As he reached the house, he got off his bike, folded and bagged it, then walked to the front door, he knocked three times and a beautiful young girl answered. She had her hair down with a nice looking Staryu hairpin, her hazel eyes had some mascara accompanying them. She wore a black top and blue skirt with matching boots, and to finish her ensemble; she had her signature wrist band with a brilliant sapphire in the middle. Jacob still remember the day he found the stone for her.

"Its been a long time," she said.

"It has"

"Well, do I look any different?" Maddie seemed to request.

To Jacob, she was as beautiful as she ever was, maybe more if that was possible but he couldn't say that to her, can he?… He noticed that she had a curious look on her face and he realised he didn't respond yet so, Jacob quickly answered.

"You look great!"

"Just great?" She questioned

"Well" Jacob pondered for a moment "You look simply stunning."

This brightened up Maddie face, then she said "Flattering" and muttered something like "Same old" and "Hasn't changed" as she motioned Jacob inside the house. He had not been inside her humble abode for a long time now, what appeared to be like years, three in fact. The last time he was here was when he was about to move from Viridian city to Halftia town. They both said their goodbyes and promised to visit one another once in awhile but this was when Jacob truly felt reunited with her, it's like they've never been apart…

The pair of them sat in the living room, the sofas were quite comfortable, they relaxed, chatted for a bit about the old days and such, he showed her his Pokémon, Charmander and Pikachu, then talked about catching one for her soon. This lead to Jacob striking up the conversation about the night before. He described the ordeal with such detail that Maddie felt like she herself had witnessed it all, the depiction of it sent chills up her spine especially the part when Zapdos exposed itself, she knew Jacob was a good story teller. "Hasn't change" she thought.

"Wow! Did you tell your mom about that night and Zapdos?"

"Oh yeah!? I was suppose to call her at the Pokémon Centre." He remembered

"We should head there now."

"We should"

So following this, Maddie got her stuff which was already packed, then said good-bye to her parents as the pair of them set out to start there journey together. Jacob could barely control his excitement, he had Maddie with him and they would have grand adventures around the Kanto region. Just imaging it gave him a feeling of great lust, an appetite to which he had filled with her coming along. Jacob couldn't understand it all, he liked the fact she was here with him, what is this feeling? Why was he feeling this way now? He'd like to have elaborated on it more but it was thrown out of his mind for the time being.

"Jacob, you alright?" Maddie said looking confused as they walked out of the house.

"Yeah" He said with surprise "I'm just thinking, must have zoned out."

"Hasn't changed" she mumbled.

With that, they were both well on their way.

* * *

The two of them reached the front steps of the gigantic Pokémon Centre, the officer that saw him through the city was just biking off away from the building. As the doors automatically opened for them a boy was standing at the front desk, it was Ash. He stood there, sulking, Jacob and Maddie wondered what was up.

"Hey Ash!" Jacob called

Ash looked up, the face he made was very discouraging.

"Hey Jacob" He said "Oh, and who's your friend?" he added pointing to Maddie.

"Aww, this is Maddilyn, Maddie for short" Jacob said with Maddie waving to him "So, What's up? You seem down…"

Then Ash told them both about how his Pikachu was hurt because of a flock of Spearow who attacked the night before. He looked to the infirmary, the light was on showing a Pokemon in operation. The saddened Ash began to sulk again, Jacob felt it was best to leave him to his thoughts, so he and Maddie walked to the phones to call home.

"Hi Mom, I'm here in Viridian city Pokémon center now." Jacob said "Maddie's here with me too!" She acknowledge herself with a hand gesture.

"Hello Maddie! It's good to see you again!" His mom said, she then turned to Jacob "Did you catch any Pokémon yet?"

"Yes I did" Saying as he took out his pokéballs, releasing Charmander and Pikachu. The two happy waved to Jacob's mother.

Then Jacob explained the night before again to his mom with Maddie still listening attentively for already hearing it. He told of how Zapdos appearance sent chills down his spine, how the loud cry could be heard miles away. The way he explain his encounter, made both his mom and Maddie jump with fear and excitement.

"Sounds freighting" his mom said, "I hope you didn't get scared"

"Of course I wasn't ma"

"But you told me you hid behind a tree" Maddie said jokingly

"Hey I didn't…" he began but his mother cut him off

"Just be careful. It's a tough world and you both have to watch out for one another"

"Yes mom." In a reluctant tone, "Don't I all ready do that." Saying as he turned to Maddie.

"Do you? I haven't notice" Mockingly

Jacob was about to rebuttal but his mom said her good-byes and signed off the phone call. The two Pokémon looked to the humans with profound interest as they stared at each other, looking for something to say.

Then, what Jacob hadn't notice until now was that Ash had walked over and was staring at his Pikachu. The face Ash was making was sad with a tone of guilt, Jacob know Ash was still upset that he got his Pokémon injured and he asked him if he wanted to talk about it.

"Yah… My Pikachu that I got from professor Oak, he's hurt because of me. But I can't do anything about it, I wanna help in there." looking to the door then to Jacob's Pikachu. "I think he would've liked to you" adding. "I just wish I could do some…"

"Rest easy Ash" Jacob started "I'm completely sure nurse Joy will do everything she can to help."

"Pika! Char!" said the Pokémon

"Yeah, nurse Joy will…" But before Maddie could finish, a young girl holding a burnt out bicyclical, about their age stormed in the Pokémon Centre and was yelling at Ash.

"Now I've got you! I knew I'd find you here!" said the girl

Jacob thought this was going to be a tense situation so, he returned the Pokémon in their pokéballs and then he and Maddie slowly walked out of the building but not before hearing some shouts.

"Hey, what happened to your bike?" Ash questioned

"You happened to my bike!…" the girl started but Jacob and Maddie were already out the door.

Jacob thought about how Ash was going to get out of this one, he'd been in many other situations like this before, so Jacob wasn't too worried. He'll be back later in the day to check up on what happened to Ash and the girl. For some reason, Jacob couldn't help but think that those two would become good friends, maybe he was being delusional, he put it put out of mind. The two of them continued walking until they reached a market place, it was quite small but reasonable for supplies.

Maddie had wanted to buy some pokéballs so she too can catch a Pokémon. The pair spilt the bill to buy the balls with some potions and antidotes just in case they needed some for the Viridian forest bug Pokémon which might bite them.

One of the merchants who sold them the potions asked if they went to see the Viridian gym and to challenge the leader if they had already. So the both of them went to check it out.

Jacob walked to the front of the big doors of the gym and pulled the handles, locked. He looked to Maddie and motion her to help. She tried as well but it was for sure locked, in the middle of the day for the matter which was strange.

"aww, I thought I could win a badge today." Jacob sighed.

"But you haven't even been in a trainer battle yet, have you?" Maddie said with the small laugh.

"Yeah I…no" he said "But I would have done well"

"How would you know if you haven't…"

"Drop it will yah!" Jacob shouted which startled Maddie, that comment she use sounded like something Donovan would say. "Why do you have to pick on me?"

"I was only joking Jay," she said a little hurt. "sorry." Mumbling

Jacob felt bad for shouting so he apologized

"No, I'm sorry. But the way you said it sound like Don, and you know how I don't like him. I shouldn't have yelled though, I guess I'm just mad cause this stupid gym's closed," regretting his outburst.

"Well I kinda did sound like Don, didn't I?" she said, "Why do you hate him anyway? You use to be friends "

"I don't remember being friends with him" he said lying. He clearly remembered it.

"Well I do, but what I don't remember was why you started hating him."

"I don't hate him, its just that I despise his personal outlook." Jacob said with a sarcastic tone.

"Isn't that the same?"

"Lets just drop it O.K?" Jacob demanded

Maddie could tell Jacob didn't feel comfortable with her asking so she did drop the subject but promised herself to pick up that conversion another time. She had to know why they fell apart as friends.

"Anyway," Maddie started back to the picking up on her earlier teasing comments. "From now on, I'll just tease you with non-Don like jokes alright?"

"Well, okay, cause I know you like to encourage me like that" he said with a smile, but more like a grin. "You forgive me for shouting?"

"I can't stay mad with the smile you have" smiling as well "That's one thing I like that hasn't changed…" She mumbled but Jacob heard.

"What does that mean?" demanding an answer

"Nothing, nothing…" looking for something to change the subject luckily she spotted some smoke. "What's that over there!"

It was defiantly smoke, it was coming form over the horizon, above some trees and small buildings around the gym. It looked like it was emitting from the Pokémon Centre, then the both looked at each other and started to run for the building.

* * *

As they ran a huge explosion erupted, the Pokémon Centre was completely destroyed, only a few walls remanded. Jacob and Maddie stared on in astonishment, the two of them saw and couple the people and a Pokémon(what looked like a Meowth to Jacob) flew over the blown out center. The pair then entered the ruins to find Ash and his Pikachu lying together, thankfully conscious and with only a few cuts and bruises, the girl that screamed at ash was there too and with nurse Joy who were standing a ways back from them. Jacob helped Ash and Pikachu up when Maddie was helping nurse Joy and the girl, who said her name was Misty from their shock.

After a little cleaning up. Jacob, Maddie, Ash and Misty left the Pokémon centre, the proper authorities had arrived and contact with the Pewter city Pokémon centre announced they successful received the sent pokéballs. Ash and Misty were going to travel together until Ash paid back Misty for her damaged bike. But the both of the stayed in Viridian city for one extra day as Jacob and Maddie said there goodbyes to them and set off for Viridian forest.

* * *

So, the next chapter is about Jacob and Maddie going through Viridian forest but before that, Jacob will catch a Pokémon for Maddie, wonder which one? Please read the next chap. _hint: the Pokémon will be a perfect match for both of them._ Thanks!

**Next Chapter - The Sword Of The Samurai**


End file.
